


Lloyd gets his body back (finally)

by TheLSpacer



Category: Paul shapera - Fandom, Shaperaverse
Genre: 'I like this' and 'this is bad help', Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Lloydven…soft, M/M, Some violence but like not a whole lot, also raven calls Lloyd a nerd in this one, but I'll just post it anyways, just so you know what to expect, my brain keeps going between
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24973753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLSpacer/pseuds/TheLSpacer
Summary: Lloyd, having gotten himself a real body, decides to give Raven a bit of a surprise. It goes about as well as expected.
Relationships: Lloyd Allen/David 'Uncle Raven' Adams (Shaperaverse), Lloyd Allen/Raven | David Adams
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Lloyd gets his body back (finally)

**Author's Note:**

> HIII its me, coming at ya with some Lloydven fluff!! I'm a little tired and honestly don't know how to feel about this but I really hope u like it anyways!!!

Raven shrugs on his coat and is halfway out the door when he realises he had forgotten to take his cane along with him, having left it lying around somewhere the night before.

Releasing a string of curses under his breath, he heads back into his trailer, and is halfway across the small living room when he finds himself tackled from behind. 

Under normal circumstances, Raven would have slipped seamlessly into one of his archetypes and made a daring escape (or mysterious, or dashing, depending on his mood), making sure the stranger who assaulted him had plenty comeuppance for having the audacity to sneak up on him. 

But Raven is tired, and out-of-sorts, and absolutely not distracted with worry about his boyfriend -last seen packing his bags to visit The Singularity- thank you very much. So instead of a daring escape, the ensuing struggle is short and decisively one-sided.

As staggers forward from the weight of his attacker, he catches himself on the arm of his couch, and snaps his head backward, hoping to connect with his opponents face. 

Instead, he feels his head crack against collarbone, and hears the stranger hiss and stumble backwards. Raven turns around, and without thinking, lunges for them with a snarl, pushing them back against the wall, pressing a knife produced from the inside of his coat to their throat. 

And then he looks up at his attacker, and sees the face of Lloyd Allen. Not the lilac doll in a suit that hung off his wooden form, the real Lloyd Allen, flesh and blood, with a real face, that even now, is contorted into an expression of surprise and anticipation, as he slowly raises a hand, and waves. 

“Hey Ravey... it’s me.”

And for the first time in a while, Raven finds himself utterly speechless, knife clattering to the ground.

All he can do is stare, eyes tracing Lloyd’s severe forehead, arched brows, high cheekbones. He takes in the curve of his mouth, his pointed chin, so different, and yet so much like how he remembered. He runs a hand through soft blonde hair, cupping his face in his hand, thumb brushing over soft lips.

They lock eyes, and hold each other’s gazes. 

Lloyd is the first to break, blinking and looking away, chuckling nervously and rubbing the back of his neck with a hand.

“You’ve been quiet for a while, Ravey. What do you think?”

Raven pauses. Opens his mouth, then closes it.

Then, he laughs. 

Not the high maniacal cackle of ‘Uncle Raven’, nor the laughter of David Adams, bitter, sarcastic and short, but a true laugh, a thing of pure surprise and joy. 

It cuts off abruptly, Raven’s eyes widening briefly as he realises he cannot quite remember the last time he had laughed like this. Then, it begins again, and this time, it’s contagious.

Lloyd chuckles at first, awkward and rusty from years without practice. Then, as Raven sweeps him up into a hug (a _hug_ ), and as he finds himself being lifted off the ground and spun around until the world blurs, a laugh bubbles from his chest, and soon it comes as naturally to him as breathing. 

He clings to Raven, and they continue laughing together, tears streaming down both their cheeks.

Finally, they settle in an embrace in the middle of Raven’s living room that lasts a long, long time. 

“I can’t believe,’ Raven breathes into Lloyd’s shoulder, “You would do something so _fucking_ idiotic!”

He breaks away, and glares _up_ (he was going to have to get used to being the shorter one in the relationship again) at his boyfriend. “I could’ve cut that pretty neck of yours, and _then_ where would we be?”

Lloyd just chuckles in response. “I thought I’d give you a little surprise. I was under the impression you liked those, Mr. Chaos-and-Insanity?”

Raven brushes a stray hair from Lloyd’s forehead. “Not when Mr. Chaos-and-Insanity is better than you at close range combat, and especially not when he’s up against _Mr. Just-Got-My-Real-Body-Back_.”

“Oh get over yourself,” Lloyd scoffs, “I absolutely trump you at close range. And besides, I’m a little… out of practice. Like you said, new body and all.”

“I noticed," Raven says, mercifully neglecting to remind his boyfriend that even during their Playhouse days, he was undoubtedly the superior fighter (once he managed to get that dammed rapier out of the other's hands, that was). The man had just gotten his body back, after all, and a little ego boost was more than well deserved.

“Speaking of.” Lloyd takes a few steps back, spreading his arms and turning in a circle. “You haven’t answered my question yet. What do you think?”

Raven’s eyes narrow, taking in his tall form with a critical eye.

“Well?”

“You’re still wearing glasses.”

Lloyd grins, face flushing -was it weird that he missed the sensation of blood rushing to his face? Maybe so, but it was true nonetheless- as he said, “Yes, well, the good folk on board The Singularity _did_ offer me perfect vision, but I missed the weight of glasses on my face a little too much.”

“Nerd.”

“I’m not the one who notices _glasses_ first.”

“Mmm,” Raven hums, pulling Lloyd onto the couch and snuggling into him. “Doesn’t make it untrue. And besides, I don’t think your new body’s changed all _that_ much.”

Lloyd stiffens slightly. “I didn’t think there was much that needed changing. If you don’t like it, I could go back and- wait, no. If you don’t like it, you’ll have to live with it, because _I_ do, very much.”

Raven just pulls him closer, smiling at the huffy (and frankly, adorable) look on his boyfriend’s face. “I love it, darling. You know I’ll always love you no matter what you look like. But appearances aside, how are you feeling?”

The tension in Lloyd's body melts away at his boyfriend’s words, and he leans into Raven’s touch. 

“I feel _wonderful_ , Ravey-Davey,” he sighs. “Having a real body, it’s wonderful. I miss breathing, and blinking, and smiling and laughing and… and you. Being, feeling close to you again. I don’t think I have the words to describe it.”

“I missed this too. I missed _you_.” 

They lean in for a kiss, deep and long, and for Lloyd, trapped in his own personal sensory deprivation chamber for decades, the most amazing thing he’d experienced in recent memory, only topped by the second kiss they share immediately after the first ends.

“Ready to take my new body for a test run?” Lloyd asks, finally breaking away and grinning cheekily. 

Raven takes some time to consider, then, “Surprisingly, no.”

Lloyd tilts his head. “Surprising indeed. Can I ask why?”

“Well,” Raven settles back against the couch, leaning against him “I was actually hoping we could stay here, like this. It’s nice, just being together… if that’s alright with you?”

Lloyd closes his eyes, resting his head on Raven’s shoulder, breathing in the sharp scent of his cologne, taking in his form (still too bony, he would see to getting some food in him), relishing his warmth, feeling his hair tickle his face.

He was right. They could stay like this forever, together in their own little world, and he wouldn’t have minded at all.

Lloyd wraps his arms around Raven, and that’s all the answer he needs.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Lmk what you think (did you like it? Hate it? Are they in character? Can I improve on anything?) Kudos/comments are always appreciated and make my day. Anyways. I love you.


End file.
